1. Field of Invention
The present Invention relates to food trays, in particular to a food tray which is supported by the user's neck.
2. Description of Prior Art
Food trays are made in many forms. Most commonly, they comprise a flat rectangular platter with a raised edge all round, often with handles at each end for easy carrying. Some are made of metal and have a raised-up integrally-made edge which facilitates holding and carrying. Still others are made especially for the use of Individuals, and are intended to hold a plate of food and a drinking cup or glass, usually in indented holders shaped to contain them relatively securely. Such food holders or trays are used at parties, picnics, barbecues, and other large gatherings where there are too many guests to seat them at a table.
The problem with trays such as those described is that the user must either find seating or have a place to set the tray down, because it is extremely awkward to simultaneously hold the tray and eat from it. In America, where people often eat with the fork alone, the task is difficult enough, as trays usually cannot be balanced with one hand. For those who use the British system, requiring both hands for the silverware, both holding a tray and eating from it is virtually impossible. Moreover, when a plate is held in one hand while the user attempts to manipulate silverware or food with the other, the balance is so precarious that much spilling takes place.